O Bureau
by alfred32
Summary: Visando proteger a população de ameaças sobrenaturais é criado o Bureau de Pesquisa e Defesa Paranormal, uma organização secreta do governo formada por agentes bem únicos. Entre eles esta Daniel Bonanza, um jovem que tem nas mãos poder suficiente pra mudar a história da humanidade. Pena que ele não sabe direito como usá-los.


**Garoto Problema**

**Daniel Bonanza** não era muito de se enturmar na escola. Não que ele fosse muito tímido, ele simplesmente não queria muito interagir. Não demorou para ele ganhar fama de arrogante. Daniel não se importava, não estava nem aí pra ninguém. Só queria terminar de vez seu colegial. Não aguentava mais ter que ficar preso ali.

Daniel está um pouco atrasado, tem vinte e um anos e ainda está no último ano do ensino médio. Teria finalizado antes se não sofresse com um certo problema de saúde. Problema esse que ele não gosta muito de ter que lidar, já que o deixa um pouco constrangido. Daniel toma remédios, mas as vezes acha que de nada adiantam. Por várias vezes Daniel cogitou a ideia de largar os estudos. Ele assim o faria se não fosse o pulso forte de sua mãe para mantê-lo no caminho. Daniel estuda em uma instituição federal, logo não precisa pagar mensalidade e a qualidade do ensino é melhor do que a média das escolas de ensino público. Ele perdeu de ano três vezes, era pra ter sido jubilado. Mas a mãe do garoto conseguiu arrumar um jeito dele permanecer. Aquele ano era sua última chance.

O rapaz é um sujeito moreno, magro e de cabelo bem preto e liso. Ele tinha tudo pra ser popular ou fazer sucesso com suas coleguinhas, mas seu jeito evasivo acabou por arruinar várias chances de relacionamento.

Daniel estava na sala de aula presenciando a explicação do professor **Matias** sobre matrizes. O garoto se sentava no fundo da sala, bem no cantinho, não porque quisesse ficar perto dos alunos mais brincalhões, mas sim porque percebeu que aquela posição era a melhor para se isolar. Ele estava sentado na carteira, escorado a parede e com a vista baixa. Desenhando coisas sem muito sentido no seu caderno pra ver se o tempo passava mais depressa.

Daniel tirou a vista do caderno e olhou pra cima um pouco, pro resto da sala. Como ele temia estava acontecendo de novo. Sua visão não era mais confiável, ela não refletia a realidade a sua volta. O garoto viu o rosto do professor Matias mudar. Perdendo as feições humanas para uma mais animalesca. O professor agora tinha um rosto que lembrava o de um tigre. Ao menos era desse modo que Daniel o via. Aquele tipo de visão já havia lhe afligido antes, por isso Daniel estava acostumado e não caia em desespero. O que não significava que deixava de ser irritante.

Devido a raiva que sentia por ter que passar por aquilo novamente Daniel fechou os punhos e fez força. Nesse instante o que pareciam ser faíscas elétricas saíram de sua mão. Ele ignorou, achando que fazia parte do seu delírio. Mas eis que o colega que sentava ao seu lado passou a olhá-lo fixamente. O nome de tal colega era **Fernandinho**.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Daniel.

- Como você fez isso?

- Fiz o quê?

- Esse negócio com as mãos. As luzes.

- Vai encher o saco de outro!

Fernandinho entendeu o recado e não mais voltou a importunar Daniel com perguntas. Seu questionamento, porém, acabou fazendo com que Daniel ficasse com uma duvida. Se seu colega também viu os raios saindo de sua mão isso significaria que eles não eram fruto da sua imaginação?

Como de hábito Daniel saiu da escola sozinho. Ele morava em uma casa um pouco afastada, seria mais conveniente pegar um ônibus. Só que Daniel era meio canguinha e preferia fazer o percurso, sempre que podia, a pé. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse uns quarenta minutos. Sua mãe havia o advertido que as ruas a qual ele passava no trajeto eram perigosas, mas Daniel não dava a mínima. Nunca aconteceu nada com ele e por isso se iludiu achando que nunca iria acontecer. Pois o dia do seu infortúnio chegou.

Daniel estava andando em um beco vazio. Ele costumava andar muito ali por isso já começava a ser visado pela bandidagem da área. Pra piorar Daniel comete a bobagem de usar seu celular para ligar pra sua mãe. Sem que percebesse um meliante começava a se aproximar furtivamente.

- Mãe, aconteceu de novo! Não sei mais o que fazer.

- Filho, você anda tomando seu remédio direitinho? - **Elisângela Bonanza** era jovem, tinha apenas Trinta e seis anos. Ela teve Daniel muito cedo. Apesar disso se mostrou uma mãe super protetora, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo bem estar de sua "criança". Isso tinha um lado bom e outro nem tanto. As vezes Daniel se sentia meio infantilizado e ele detestava isso.

- Desculpe, mãe, mas parei. Além de não ajudar em nada ele me deixa com muito sono. Não dá vontade de fazer nada o dia inteiro.

- Mas filho, você não pode interromper assim o tratamento.

- Que mal pode acontecer? Eu surtar de vez?

- Menino, não brinca com isso!

Daniel se despediu da mãe e desligou seu celular. Assim que fez isso o bandido deu voz de assalto. Daniel ficou encurralado contra a parede, sem chance de fugir. O assaltante usava uma faca de cozinha como arma. Estava sujo e mal vestido, além dos seus olhos serem vidrados. Parecia drogado.

- Calma, calma!

Daniel ia pegar sua carteira no bolso, mas o bandido estava tão noiado que imaginou que ele tiraria uma pistola da cintura. Sem pensar duas vezes o drogado tentou enfia-lhe a faca. Nessa fração de segundo em que o bandido pegou impulso e jogou sua mão armada pra frente Daniel fechou os olhos e pensou com bastante força o quanto desejava voltar pra casa.

Daniel cai ruidosamente no chão, ele imaginou que o bandido havia o derrubado. Porém, ao abrir os olhos constatou algo pra lá de esquisito. Não estava mais no beco sujo, não estava mais na rua, estava em sua casa, bem na sala. Parecia que Daniel havia sido magicamente teleportado pra onde queria ir.

- Querido, já voltou? - Elisabete estava na cozinha e não viu seu filho se materializar do nada na sala. Pra ela o garoto apenas entrou silenciosamente na casa.

Daniel não conseguiu falar nada pra sua mãe, apenas se levantou do tapete, pôs sua mochila de qualquer jeito no sofá e foi correndo pro banheiro. Elisabete achou que seu menino estava sendo apenas grosseiro, não imaginava o turbilhão que passava pela mente do garoto.

No banheiro Daniel ficou se olhando no espelho enquanto repassava as coisas estranhas que aconteceram naquele dia. O professor monstro, a mão elétrica e o teleporte. Daniel sempre achou que as coisas esquisitas que aconteciam em sua vida era fruto de algum distúrbio neurológico. Mas nunca teve total certeza disso. Agora Daniel estava juntando na memória algumas peças que não batiam. Como a lembrança de algumas pessoas relatando terem o visto fazer coisas inexplicáveis, como seu colega de classe que disse ter visto os raios saídos de sua mão. Essa do assaltante então foi a pior. Se era tudo ilusão como Daniel conseguiu viajar de um lugar a outro em poucos segundos?

Daniel ficou olhando pro espelho enquanto se concentrava. Tentava soltar raios das mãos ou se teleportar. Ele não sabia direito o que deveria fazer então apenas imaginava a ação e esperava que ela acontecesse. Nada aconteceu. Eis que uma ideia frustrante invadiu sua mente.

E se não tivesse existido nenhum teleporte? E se Daniel apenas tivesse caminhado normalmente da escola para a casa e tido uma espécie de apagão? Daniel não sabia nem dizer com toda certeza se foi assaltado de fato. Talvez até o bandido fosse imaginário.

Decepcionado, Daniel lava o rosto tentando enxugar suas lágrimas.

* * *

O dia seguinte começou mais tarde que o habitual. Daniel estava atrasado pro colégio, resultado da medicação que ele decidiu retomar. O garoto abre os olhos ainda sonolento, se não fosse o enérgico chamado de Elisângela era bem capaz dele continuar ainda roncando por mais algumas horas.

Ainda sem sair da cama Daniel olha para o relógio na cabeceira. Nove horas da manhã, a primeira aula já tinha passado.

Como não adiantava nada sair correndo, Daniel levantou pacientemente e foi pro banheiro tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Sua mãe estava quase estérica, mas o garoto não dava muita atenção pra ela. - De que adianta pressa, mãe. Pela hora é bem capaz deles não me deixarem mais entrar mesmo.

- Levando falta a toa. Bonito isso! - Disse Elisângela em tom de ironia.

Quando Daniel chegou a escola, como havia previsto, foi barrado na portaria. Ele nem teimou, pois sabia que o errado da história era ele. O garoto já estava dando meia volta quando foi surpreendido pelo chamado do seu professor. Matias apareceu do nada e veio correndo em direção a portaria. Trocou dois dedos de prosa com o porteiro e no mesmo instante Daniel foi autorizado a entrar. O rapaz ficou sem entender o porque de Matias ter feito aquilo. - Garoto, preciso conversar com você. - Boa coisa não deveria ser, deduziu Daniel. O que não era de todo errado, ele só não tinha como saber a natureza daquilo.

Daniel achava que ia ser levado pra sala da direção ou a sala dos professores, ao invés disso Matias o guiou até uma sala de aula vazia que ficava bem no fundo da escola. Aquela sala era bem isolada, lugar perfeito pra quem queria intimidade. Por causa disso muitos alunos usavam ela como motel. Daniel tentou imaginar o porque de ser levado até lá quando formulou uma teoria horrível. A verdade, no entanto, era mais inusitada do que a imaginada.

Como no dia anterior Daniel viu o rosto do seu professor mudar. A fisionomia humana deu lugar ao rosto felino. Daniel fechou os olhos e tentou limpar a vista com as mãos, ficou assim por quase um minuto, quando voltou a fitar o professor a visão ainda continuava. O homem-tigre ainda estava a sua frente. - Droga, agora não! - Se queixava Daniel achando que estava presenciando uma alucinação.

O homem-tigre começou a falar e Daniel temeu que seu delírio também viesse acompanhado com algum tipo de alucinação auditiva. O que o Matias felino dizia não parecia ter nexo algum. - Escória celeste! Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam enviar um dos seus cães ao meu encalço! - Quando o professor terminou de falar Daniel começou a se perguntar se aquelas horas perdidas assistindo filmes de terror poderiam ter lhe causado algum mal.

- Desculpe, professor. Não estou me sentindo bem. Podemos ter essa conversa um outro momento? Acho que preciso voltar pra casa.

O homem-tigre começou a caminhar na direção de Daniel. Os instintos do garoto gritavam para que ele saísse correndo dali, mas Daniel lutou contra essa sensação. Ele acreditava que aquilo era só uma ilusão e que, na realidade, a sua frente não havia nenhuma criatura mitológica. Daniel não queria sair correndo dali mesmo que tivesse a impressão de que era o certo a si fazer. Queria defender sua reputação mais que tudo. Temia ser taxado de maluco ou coisa pior, por isso continuou imóvel.

O desejo de ser normal de Daniel suplantava seu instinto de sobrevivência, mas até mesmo esse tipo de vontade tinha limite. O homem tigre fez uma cara medonha e deu um tapa na direção de Daniel que por impulso colocou seu braço direito na frente pra servir como escudo. Seu braço ardia muito, ao olhar pra ele o garoto viu marcas profundas de feridas que pareciam ter sido feitas com facas. Aquilo era o bastante, Daniel saiu correndo da sala feito um desvairado em direção a saída da escola.

Como já se pode imaginar aquele tipo de reação chamou a atenção de muita gente. Um funcionário da escola, preocupado com o garoto, o pegou pelo braço e pediu para que ele se acalmasse e contasse o que havia de errado. Daniel além de não se acalmar empurrou o funcionário pra traz fazendo com que ele quase caísse no chão.

Daniel viu os olhos de medo e curiosidade ao seu redor, isso fez com que seu pânico aumentasse ainda mais. A emoção foi forte, aos poucos os sentidos de Daniel foram falhando e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele já estava estatelado no chão.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos Daniel não estava mais na escola. Estava deitado em uma cama que não era sua. O ambiente ao seu redor era todo branco fazendo com que não demorasse a entender que estava em um hospital. O garoto olha pro seu braço direito e nota que ele estava enfaixado. O ataque do homem-tigre podia ter sido uma alucinação, mas seu machucado era bem real.

- Meu filho, o que houve?! - Parecendo que adivinhava Elisângela entrou no quarto onde Daniel era tratado bem no momento em que ele acordava. O garoto não sabia, mas já tinha passado um dia inteiro ali. Sua mãe, preocupada, não arredou o pé do hospital.

- Acabei de assinar um atestado de maluco na frente de todo o meu colégio.

- Menino! Para de se preocupar com bobagem. O importante é sua saúde. À merda para o que os outros pensam ou deixam de pensar.

Daniel se sentiu um pouco fútil, pois bem lá no fundo sabia que sua mãe tinha razão. - O professor Matias esta bem? Surtei bem na frente dele. O coitado deve ter ficado assustado.

- Depois nós vemos isso. Primeiro se preocupe só com você.

Com a porta entre aberta o médico chamou Elisângela, ela fez sinal pra seu filho pra que ele aguardasse um pouco e foi ter uma palavra com o doutor. Os dois pararam no lado de fora do quarto, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta para que Daniel não ouvisse a conversa.

- Que tipo de remédio seu filho toma? - Perguntou o doutor, um homem de meia idade e com cabelos já totalmente grisalhos. Elisângela tirou da bolsa a caixa de comprimidos que Daniel costumava tomar e mostrou ao médico.

- Ele já atentou contra a própria vida antes? - Perguntou o médico, fazendo referência aos ferimentos estranhos no braço de Daniel que até o momento ninguém sabia qual era a origem, mas que já havia a desconfiança de que teriam sido autoinfligidos. Elisângela também cogitava essa hipótese e ouvir o médico falar aquilo foi quase como uma confirmação. Ela tentou responder a pergunta, mas o pranto não deixou. Ela precisou de um tempinho pra desabafar pra só assim voltar a falar.

- Não, mas ele sempre se queixava da vida que levava por causa do seu problema.

- Há histórico de problemas psicológicos na família?

- Não, ao menos da minha parte da família não.

- Como assim?

- Talvez a família do pai dele tenha algum caso, vai saber. Quando eu tive Daniel eu era uma menina burra. Caí na lábia de um metido a galã e ele me botou de barriga. Muito antes do menino nascer ele sumiu no mundo.

- Ok. Você não tem nenhum contato com a outra parte da família, certo?

- Se bobear eles nem sabem que Daniel existe.

Um barulho forte veio de dentro do quarto onde Daniel repousava. Assustados, médico e mãe abriram a porta depressa. Eis que a mais ilógica das coisas aconteceu. O garoto sumiu, sem deixar rastros em um picar de olhos. Desesperada Elisângela foi correndo para a janela e olhou pra baixo. Ela relaxa um pouco ao perceber que não havia nenhum corpo caído na calçada. Mesmo assim ela continuava agoniada. - Onde diabos foi parar meu menino?! - O médico ficou bestificado sem saber o que responder. Coitado, ele não entendia nem como aquilo havia acontecido. Desesperada Elisângela sai correndo pelos corredores do hospital gritando pelo nome do seu filho.

* * *

- Tem alguma coisa errada. - Foi o primeiro pensamento lógico de Daniel ao notar o estranho ambiente que estava ao seu redor. O garoto ainda estava deitado na cama em um quarto que parecia levemente com o qual ele estava repousando no hospital. Porém as cores claras das paredes e dos móveis foram substituídas por cores fortes e opressivas. Daniel fechou os olhos e tentou se convencer que aquele mundo estranho era fruto da sua imaginação, que nada daquilo era real.

Daniel teve a ideia de dormir, talvez após alguns minutos de sono aquela ilusão passasse. Porém relaxar naquele ambiente era praticamente impossível. Os tons de vermelho e preto ao seu redor davam uma aura aterrorizante ao local. Pra piorar Daniel podia jurar que ouvia ao longe sons estranhos, parecendo com gemidos.

Um grito, Daniel esquece toda a lógica que havia criado na cabeça e se pôs de pé, se levantando da cama. Ele ainda estava vestido com o camisolão de hospital. Apesar de sua prioridade ser acabar com aquele universo que ele achava estar criando com a mente, Daniel não queria pagar o mico de sair correndo pelos corredores do hospital seminu. Um mico por dia pra ele já bastava.

Daniel fica andando em círculos por alguns instantes tentando fazer com que a ilusão passasse, mas por mais que tentasse mais as coisas ficavam iguais. Desesperado, ele desiste do orgulho e sai do quarto a procura de ajuda. Os corredores daquela versão bizarra do hospital eram ainda mais tenebrosos que os quartos. Além do tom vermelho predominante parecia que haviam jogado uma bomba ali. Os móveis estavam parcialmente destruídos ou queimados, as paredes estavam rachadas ou cheias de umidade. Pra piorar sob seus pés não havia mais azulejo, em seu lugar havia uma espécie de chão gradeado a qual dava pra ver o outro lado. Se Daniel olhasse vagamente pro que havia embaixo do chão veria apenas um poço enorme e escuro, mas se forçasse a vista perceberia algumas formas. Revelando que aquele abismo estava ocupado.

- Mãe? Mãe? - Daniel ainda acreditava que estava no hospital e que tudo o que via era apenas um delírio. Mas se esse fosse o caso porque o hospital estava vazio? Talvez a ilusão tenha deixado de algum modo as pessoas naquele lugar invisíveis para ele. Mas se esse fosse o caso porque ninguém veio ao seu auxilio? Será que o povo do hospital era tão insensível ao ponto de não se abalar ao ver um homem crescido de camisolão andando pelos corredores chamando pela mãe?

A medida que Daniel percorria o prédio bizarro os sons de gemido ficavam mais altos e a escuridão mais intensa. A ponto de dificultar a vista. Andando pelo equivalente a cantina Daniel viu o que parecia um homem de costas para a parede. Estava um pouco longe e a iluminação precária não permitia que ele visse o rosto do sujeito. O garoto pensou em pedir ajuda a figura, mas não demorou muito para que mudasse de ideia.

O homem, se é que aquilo era um ser humano, pareceu ter notado a presença de Daniel. A figura andava de uma maneira estranha, meio troncha, com os dois pés virados para dentro e com a coluna envergada. Daniel não viu aquela coisa direito, se visse teria pesadelos por dias, seu instinto lhe disse para fugir e ele assim o fez. Saiu correndo no sentido contrário.

Apesar de andar de maneira estranha o monstro era incrivelmente rápido. Apesar de Daniel estar correndo o bicho estava cada vez mais próximo a ele. Como última opção de fuga Daniel escolheu um quarto aleatório e entrou nele. Pra sua sorte estava destrancado. Do lado de dentro Daniel arrastou uma comoda e a colocou na frente da porta. Aquela barragem improvisada tinha que dar.

O coração de Daniel só faltava soltar pela boca, o monstro fazia um barulhinho estranho quando andava que dava a impressão que ele estava molhado ou era pegajoso. Pelo ouvido Daniel notou quando o monstro ficou bem diante da porta. Se ele não fosse tão novo era bem capaz dele enfartar. O garoto ficou parado feito uma estátua com os olhos grudados na porta. Por sorte a criatura não tentou forçar a entrada, talvez não tivesse percebido que Daniel tivesse entrado ali. Ele ouviu o som da criatura se afastando. Por ora aquela ameaça tinha passado. Daniel começou a respirar mais aliviado.

Daniel estava tão nervoso com o monstro que demorou para olhar pra trás. Talvez ter entrado naquele quarto não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. Daniel cogitou isso quando olhou pro leito. A cama estava envolvida com uma espécie de cortina fina, como um mosquiteiro. Daniel conseguia perceber olhando através do tecido que tinha alguém deitado naquela cama. A pessoa se movia, estava viva.

Daniel temia se arrepender disso, mas ele decidiu ver quem estava naquela cama. Ele tinha que saber se aquilo era ou não uma ameaça. Era isso ou tentar a sorte no corredor. Devido ao seu receio Daniel abriu o cobertor de maneira bem devagar. O que seus olhos viram em cima daquela cama não foi algo que lhe deu medo, mas sim algo que provocava uma mistura de ascuo e pena.

O rapaz deitado naquela cama deveria ter mais ou menos a mesma idade de Daniel. Sua pele era pálida e seu corpo era coberto por machucados e hematomas. O mais bizarro naquela imagem era que o homem deitado tinha enrolado em todo o seu corpo algo parecido com arame farpado. Ser amarrado daquela maneira era algo que Daniel nunca tinha visto antes. - Isso não pode ter saído da minha imaginação? - Deduziu Daniel. Sua mente agora estava aberta a hipóteses não muito convencionais. E se tudo aquilo fosse real? Daniel preferia acreditar que aquele mundo não passava de uma loucura sua.

Pra testar se aquilo que via era real Daniel tocou em uma das pontas afiadas do arame que envolvia o sujeito deitado. O dedo de Daniel foi ferido, um corte superficial, mas que foi suficiente para por em dúvida a tese de que aquele inferno não era real.

- Você esta vivo? - Perguntou Daniel baixinho, temendo o que fosse ouvir como resposta.

O deitado olhou para Daniel com uma cara furiosa. - Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?!

- Ok, olha, nem sei se você é real. Provavelmente estou falando sozinho, mas vamos la. Que diabos de lugar é esse?!

- É. "Diabos". Boa escolha de palavras.

Daniel estava sem muita paciência, mas pelo jeito aquela conversa parecia que ia ser difícil. - Como eu faço pra sair daqui?

- Sair? É impossível. Não até que sua divida esteja paga. Você é novo nessa coisa de mundo inferior, certo?

- "Mundo inferior"?

- Você já deve ter ouvido falar daqui, esse lugar é conhecido por muitos nomes. É onde a alma perversa paga pelos seus crimes esperando por uma chance de redenção.

Daniel fez que não com a cabeça, não queria acreditar naquela história. - Estou delirando mesmo. Isso deve ser apenas um sonho, um pesadelo criado por ouvir algum sermão bíblico sensacionalista.

- A morte e o sonhar é mais parecido do que muitos pensam, garoto.

- Chega de besteira, preciso sair daqui. - Daniel se sentou em posição de lótus e tentou imaginar algo mais agradável do que aquele mundo. Talvez se tentasse acordar com muita força isso de fato aconteceria. Sua tarefa era difícil, pois seu "colega de quarto" não estava disposto a deixá-lo quieto.

- Hei, como veio parar aqui?

- Sei lá, começou na escola, tive um surto e fui parar no hospital. Conversei um pouco com minha mãe e acho que depois disso eu tentei tirar uma soneca. Devo estar sonhando.

- Tá bom. Eu era um traficante, sabe. Também fui enviado pro hospital, mas porque fui baleado. Fiz muita coisa ruim no meu tempo de vivo. Acho que bem lá no fundo eu sempre soube que merecia um destino como esse.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Perguntou Daniel.

- **Vanderlei**.

Daniel apertou a mão de Vanderlei e disse seu nome, naquele instante algo diferente aconteceu. Antes que percebessem os dois haviam saído daquele mundo. Daniel conseguiu o que queria, sair daquele inferno. Só não esperava levar alguém de carona.

Quando Daniel voltou a olhar ao seu redor percebeu que não estava mais naquele mundo bizarro em tom de vermelho, estava de volta ao hospital convencional. Paredes brancas, pessoas normais, tudo bem conservado e nada destruído. Daniel estava tão feliz de estar de volta que demorou a perceber que os olhos das pessoas convergiam em sua direção.

- Filho! Onde você estava! - Elisângela veio correndo até onde seu menino se encontrava. Daniel estava em um corredor bem movimentado e, como ele temia, seminu usando o camisolão. Porém ele não se importava mais com pagar ou não vexame. Só queria voltar a realidade e ficou muito feliz com isso. Elisângela abraçou seu filho com força enquanto chorava. Daniel sentiu um pouco de pena da mãe, mas não conseguiu falar nenhuma palavra de consolo.

- Nunca mais me dê um susto desses entendeu?!

- Sim, mãe.

De repente Daniel não era mais o foco das atenções, as pessoas do hospital estavam fitando algo ainda mais estranho. Mais estranho até do que um garoto se materializar do nada (algo que Elisângela nem chegou a notar tamanha a euforia de reencontrar seu menino).

A imagem era desconcertante, pois ele caminhava sem trajar nada e seu corpo era envolvido com arame e estava muito machucado por causa disso. Daniel viu Vanderlei passar por perto dele, mas o ignorou imaginando que era algum tipo de resquício da alucinação que ele achava ter presenciado. Porém, Daniel notou algo. Todos estavam olhando para Vanderlei, se o sujeito fosse uma alucinação, era do tipo compartilhada.

- Credo, meu Deus do céu o que é isso?! - A reação de sua mãe deixou as coisas bem claras. Vanderlei não era fruto da sua imaginação, era bem real.

- Valeu pela carona, garoto. É bom estar vivo outra vez.


End file.
